


Between Night and Day

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Other, guess who wants to die again it's meeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When night and day dance together, the world is suspended in a limbo. And in this limbo, Shiro brings temporary solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my depression and suicidal thoughts are back and this time I'm coping via fictional characters (:
> 
> Also I've fallen into Voltron hell

There’s a kind of magic in a dark room. When the sun starts to set and the moon begins to glow, with the blinds drawn a room becomes different place. Grey leeches into the environment like dye, staining everything in sight. Everything is frozen in a dark limbo. It’s an odd state of being and whether or not the magic is good or bad, you’re not sure.

The silence is broken by the muffled sound of footsteps outside your door. Sighing, you brace yourself for the intrusion. You’ve been in your room almost all day; it was only a matter of time before someone came to investigate. The door opens just a smidge, hinges creaking.

“Hey, is everything all right?” Shiro pokes his head through the crack.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” You pause. “You can come in, if you want. Just don’t turn the lights on.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” It was an odd request and he knew it, but the last thing you wanted were bright lights burning your eyes. The door clicks into place as he quietly shuts it behind him. You move over to the far edge of the bed to make room for him. As terrible as today has been, a small part of you wants human contact. No, scratch that. You want Shiro and no one else. He slips his shoes off before climbing onto the slim twin bed, arms wrapping around you. “Has it been one of those days?” he asks softly.

“Yeah,” you reply quietly. He exhales slowly and hugs you closer to him. The heat from his body is soothing and there’s nothing than being in his arms. He’s soft and warm and comforting, and most importantly loving. So, so, so loving.

But love is never a cure and it never will be. If it was, there would be no need for antidepressants, no need for these days where lying in bed was the only thing you felt capable of. Shiro’s love couldn’t make depression magically disappear and you both knew it. His kisses and tender touches couldn’t fill the void; the only thing they could do was tell you of his love and take you away from the pain for a short while.  

“I really love you, Shiro,” you say quietly. You can feel his smile against your skin. He kisses your neck and squeezes you.

“I love you too,” he murmurs. He pauses. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Just stay here with me.”

Whether or not the void inside you will ever be filled is unknown. Shiro will never be able to fill the pit, that much you know. But having him by your side making everything a little less painful. And right now, cuddling in a grey room with him seemed to slowly drive the emptiness away. Maybe someday you could lie with him and there would be no trace of emptiness, no voice telling you to kill yourself, no pain.

And all your world would be you and Shiro and happiness.


End file.
